


Save Me The Next Dance

by Leni



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Non-Magical, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-14
Updated: 2017-03-14
Packaged: 2018-10-05 04:32:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10297598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leni/pseuds/Leni
Summary: He turned around to greet her, fully expecting to ask which book she was carrying along today… and instead bit on his tongue in surprise. “Miss French!”(Disclaimer: It's not about dancing.)





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kixxar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kixxar/gifts).



> kixxar prompted: flapper

The click of high heels on the hardwood floor of the library made Mr. Gold smile with anticipation. He wasn’t surprised to find the head - and only - librarian outside her post at the circulation table. This wasn’t the first time he had needed to ring the little bell by her computer screen and wait for her to make her way back from organizing the books in the stacks at the back of the building.

He turned around to greet her, fully expecting to ask which book she was carrying along today… and instead bit on his tongue in surprise. “Miss French!”

Her smile wavered, and her cheeks blazed with color.

Simultaneously, Mr. Gold used every ounce of self-control to forbid his eyes to wander below her chin.

It was a battle he couldn’t fight for long. Not only had the librarian’s prim shirts given way to a low neckline and sheer fabric with only a thin silk camisole to preserve her modesty, but her quick breath betrayed the fact that she wore nothing else underneath.

When Mr. Gold finally dragged his eyes away from the fetching sight, it was to fall on her legs. Her bare legs. The skirt was as high as her usual preference, but today she had forgone the tights that had at least kept him sane in previous meetings. Instead the skirt was lined in a long fringe that might have hung down to just above her knees, but really teased rather than covered her.

“God…” he whispered.

“Oh, Mr. Gold!” Miss French said, still blushing. “I– Oh, this is embarrassing. I lost a bet, you see, and my friend Ruby is obsessed with the 20's, so she thought this would be hilarious and… oh my god. Are you okay?”

Mr. Gold managed to blink. It was the slowest blink in creation, but it allowed him to raise his head and look into her eyes again. “Are _you_?”

Miss French looked at him in surprise. “Me? Yes! Of course.”

“You don’t look… comfortable.”

She shrugged. The movement made the fabric slide against her skin - and Mr. Gold gulped. “It’s only for an hour. The bet, I mean. It’s okay.” She looked at him, concern in her eyes. “It _is_ okay, right?”

“Honestly, Miss French,” he said, sighing, “you look like a deer caught in the headlights. I find I’m torn between offering you my coat to cover up or to raise the rent on your friend so she’s never tempted to make you go through this again.”

A startled gasp. “What? No!” She closed the distance between them in three quick steps, grabbing onto his arm. “I’m fine, really. It’s just a silly game.”

Mr. Gold grumbled under his breath, but stopped when Miss French turned her wide blue eyes on him.

“I guess I should bow to your choices,” he said, managing to smile a little by the end.

Miss French smiled back. “Good decision, Mr. Gold,” she told him, drawing back but not giving up her grip on him. “Now, if you really want to improve my day…” She glanced up at him and found him nodding already. “Perhaps you’ll finally allow me to check your private library?”

Mr. Gold gave a surprised cough. “At… my home?”

“Unless you have another collection of first edition books stashed somewhere?”

He shook his head slowly, having no trouble focusing on her eyes this time, as he seemed to probe deep into her soul to read her true intention. At last he licked his lips. Miss French was a curious soul. She had already inspected every nook and cranny of his shop; it had been a matter of time until she invaded his house as well. If he agreed, then surely her curiosity would be satisfied and he wouldn’t suffer through more hours of having her in his personal space without any hope that their time together could become something more significant. “I’d be glad to welcome you in my home, Miss French.”

“Great! Is seven a good time?”

Mr. Gold swallowed thickly, managing not to squeak. “Tonight?”

Miss French nodded with enthusiasm.

He hesitated for a heartbeat, but then felt his head dip in agreement. “Of course,” he said, his voice low with what he hoped wasn’t evident as shock.

“Then it’s settled.” She released him and twirled away, the fringe of her skirt flaring around her, high on her thighs. “Perfect!”

Mr. Gold bit down a groan. “Yes,” he said, staring at her back, “perfect indeed.”

The actual exchange of books was done in record time, and five minutes later found him rushing out, intent on reaching his house and making sure every detail was deserving of his coming guest.

Belle French looked after him, smirking now that he couldn’t see her.

If all went well, she decided, the next morning she would be thanking Ruby on her knees for the loan of the dress.

 

The End  
10/03/17

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are love. Please leave a comment!


End file.
